


What're you fucking gay

by Akucen_Aonuma



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I'll change the warnings if it does, M/M, Male Reader-Insert, Might be smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akucen_Aonuma/pseuds/Akucen_Aonuma
Summary: Male reader getting into a relationship with Gregg and Angus.





	What're you fucking gay

Waking up groggily,you open your blinds to let the dim sunlight into your room.you stayed in bed,debating if you should get up or not.eventualy you got hungry just sitting on your bed so you went to make breakfast.

Opening the fridge you found it was empty.sadly having just moved here you haven't really been out,we'll in reality you've been there for a week or two but you just didn't want to fuck up if you ran into someone and socialize.

You put on some basket ball shorts and a baggy shirt you usually wear to bed along with some black sneakers. You didn't look to bad for someone who just woke up,and it was 6 in the morning only someone with a fucked up sleeping scheduel as yours would be there and they probably wouldn't give a shit.

You grabbed your phone and some earbuds, you put one in and the other was being spun around onto your finger and then unraveled as you spun it the other way.

Not many people were out,you did find a few restraunts and stores that looked interesting though. You decided to step into a nice looking convenience store called the snack falcon.

It was nicely air conditioned and had a machine that would dispense fizzy drinks and such. You weren't planning on getting much but convenience stores usually made you want to buy useless shit you'd probably never use.

Before you could walk into one of the isles the fox behind the counter began to wave his hands and arms like noodles and yelled something along the line of "HOW ARE YOU?!" and "I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE ARE YOU NEW HERE" you told that you were new here,of course,but you wondered how he had so much energy so early in the morning.

ll  
"Hey so uh can you tell me where the uh breakfast burgers or whatever are at?" You honestly didn't want bother him but even though the store was small you had a habit of getting lost really easily,you just hopped he wasn't being bothered by how awkward you are.

"Yeah! No problem dude!" He yelled beckoning me to the back of the store at the frozen goods isle.You bought your things to the counter after finding what you needed,plopped them on the counter and took out my wallet. 

"Hey! So like have you met anyone here yet?" He stopped yelling when he asked you this time. "No I don't really go out much" I said taking out some notes out of my wallet to pay for the food."Today was the first day I looked around,but so far I can tell everyone here's pretty chill".

He nodded at times that were appropriate as he scanned the rest of my items and it them in a bag."Hey,me and my friends are having band practice later today" he said handing me the bags. "Wanna come and listen!?" He said,yelling and waving his arms.

Well he seemed fun enough,and if his friends are anything like him it should be fine."yeah,sure dude" you said grabbing your bags "you seem pretty cool,what do you play anyway my dude?" You asked,I mean you can't really tell.

"Oh! I play the lead guitar! Hey I'll give you my contacts so I can tell you when and where to come ok?!" You nodded in response.

You left,muttering an akward goodbye and made your way home to make breakfast and put his contacts into your computer. After eating you put in his contact and send a hello and wait for him to respond once he gets out of work. 

After a couple of hours of laying around and just browsing through the Internet you decide to take a shower so you don't smell completely terrible. You got out,put on the same shorts you had on earlier but put on a soft maroon shirt on instead of the other one and a black cardigan over it.

You get back on your computer,put on some music and after about half an hour later you hear a "bing" and you see he's finally responded.

Greggrulzok:Hey!

Y/N:sup 

Greggrulzok:Ok so our band practices in this old wear house come over to the snack falcon at 5 and I can take u there 

Y/N:k be there then 

Greggrulzok:bye!

It was already 4:30 so you decided to start walking.to the convenience store. Gregg seemed like a nice guy,pretty energetic too,but you wonder what his friends might be like. You don't usually feel this comfortable with people but he seemed to just calm you down just by existing. You hope he's gay,He probably isn't though,But you never know. Even if he was he probably wouldn't like you anyway,He's even more likely to be dating someone.Getting lost in a loop of what could prevent you from having a chance with him and why you might you finally get to the store.


End file.
